city_of_heroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ataxia
Biography The Wideroe family gained notoriety in the 19th century by founding an oil business which boomed together with the rest of the oil barons in Norway. In the 20th century the company continued to evolve and established what became a well-known Norwegian Airliner called Widerøe, named after the family. By the early 2050s Wideroe Airlines had fallen behind the curve, not keeping up with evolving technology, AI, or robotics. Gustav Widerøe, the grandfather of Michael and Victoria, made the decision to sell a major share in the company to Trager in 2061, and in doing so saved the company from ruin, but found himself to be ostracised by his own kin. In the waterfront mansion belonging to the Wideroe family there is a wing dedicated to the family pictures, where Gustav's picture has been completely removed. Among the family, his name is not to be mentioned. In 2062 the company was renamed Wildroe & Trager Aviation, only to be renamed again only a few short years later in 2070 to Trager Norwegian. Gustav passed away in 2101, and his son, Johnathan took over. Johnathan's children, Victoria and Michael, were 7 and 3 at the time. Before taking over the company, Johnathan was known to be a nice friendly family man that had not taken on too much corporate responsibility. After his father's passing, Johnathan changed quickly; more serious, never home, and remembered by his children mostly for yelling coming from his office. The siblings mother, Caroline, was an amazing lady. She was the hostess of "Tv2 Hjelper deg", which was a huge deal in Norway for a long time. She was educated in finance Law and never seemed phased by anything. After her husband took over Wideroe she continued to work and the siblings were left to their nan to get educated, disciplined and so forth. This caused the siblings to become more emotionally distant during their early years and clearly they had a tough time with trying to be "the best in their class" while being kids. Typical rich kids examples really. Upon eventually completing university, Victoria was sent to Los Angeles to begin her apprenticeship with Trager. A few years later, Michael was sent as well, although his time with Trager proved short. Michael has spent the last few years in Los Angeles founding, expanding, then selling on a series of start-ups one after the other. Michael and Victoria currently reside in a four bedroom penthouse apartment in the Corporate quarter, courtesy of Victoria's position as Trager Norwegian liaison to the Trager parent company. Shares a moderately sized apartment at Promenade Towers Apartments on the northern edge of the Corporate Circle (near, but not within, Chinatown) with his sister. Powers Ataxia is a driven speaker who shifts powers at random. This means that she has the ability to manifest various different powers from time to time, but has no control over what powers she manifests at any given moment. - In A City of Heroes Issue #1 Ataxia manifests the power of Frenzy, from the Rages foci. Creation Appearances *Ataxia was first discussed in A City of Heroes Issue #0 *Ataxia's first appearance (and origin) can be seen in A City of Heroes Issue #1 *Ataxia also appears in Issue #2 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes